Juntos
by Kim Boggs
Summary: La Madriguera. Es verano y el septimo año está a punto de comenzar. Dos versiones distintas del amor, y de como estar Juntos en tiempos de guerra. Primer Capitulo HarryGinny, el Segundo, Ron y Hermione. Los reviews serán respondidos y agradecidos
1. Chapter 1

_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje de Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, asi como de todo los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000._

_Resumen_: Es un fic que consta de dos capítulos. En cada uno se trata a cada una de las parejas principales de Harry Potter (Ginny y Harry, Ron y Hermione), durante su corta estancia en La Madriguera, en el verano anterior al comienzo del septimo año, evidentemente, antes de la guerra. Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y el misterio del principe.

**Juntos**

Definitivamente no era un verano como los de años anteriores. El mismo día que cumplió diecisiete años, Harry Potter marchó de casa de sus tíos rumbo a La Madriguera. Llegó a la hora de comer y se sorprendió al ver que le habían preparado una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños. Tras casi un mes volvió a sentir algo por lo que sonreír. Hermione ya había llegado a la casa de su mejor amigo, los acontecimientos que habían pasado a finales del curso anterior habían hecho que adelantase su viaje a La Madriguera. Los acontecimientos, y una inminente boda de Fleur y Bill, la cual tendría lugar tan sólo una semana más tarde.

Los dos primeros días fueron una señal inequívoca de que aquel, no era un verano normal. Nunca habían tenido un verano sin sobresaltos, pero siempre habían conseguido distraerse jugando al Quidditch, al ajedrez mágico o simplemente disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía. Pero ahora había un nuevo protagonista: el silencio. No había hora del día en la que no se quedaran callados. Harry estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos; pensaba en el Valle de Godric, en Dumbledore, en Snape, y en lo que menos ansiaba pensar, en Ginny.

La tenía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos que no podía dejar de recordar las semanas que estuvieron juntos, en las que se miraban a los ojos jugando a adivinar que estaba pensando el otro, sonriendo, y sintiéndose muy cerca el uno del otro. La próxima vez que tuviera que conjurar un _patronus_ ya sabría que recuerdo tendría que utilizar; cualquiera en el que estuviera junto a Ginny. A veces simplemente dejaba su mente en blanco y se dedicaba a observarla, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta, aunque esto rara vez lo conseguía. La relación de ambos se había enfriado bruscamente. A penas se dirigían la palabra si no era para pasarse el pan durante la comida. Harry era incapaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos sin tener un impulso de besarla y abrazarla, y tenerla en sus brazos para siempre.

- ¿Harry? – una voz femenina pronunció su nombre y le hizo salir del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba. Giró la cabeza y vio que había sido Hermione quien le había llamado, le miraba con tristeza.

- Perdona. – dijo Harry - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es la hora de la cena.- informó su amiga.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya era tan tarde. Levaba horas sentado en la sala de estar de los Weasley, mientras a lo lejos oía a Ron y Hermione discutir sobre la distribución de los invitados en la boda de Fleur y Bill, algo en lo que ellos no tenían ni voz ni voto. Ya habían pasado demasiados años desde que esas peleas empezaron, pero en el último año se habían vuelto más usuales e ilógicas. Se levantó del sillón y, seguido de sus amigos, se dirigió a la cocina. Justo en el momento en el que entraba en la cocina, giró la cabeza para poner un poco de paz entre ellos antes de que continuaran con la discusión sobre veelas y pelirrojos, y sin darse cuenta, tropezó con alguien, quien se sujeto en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el lo hacía en su cintura. No tardó ni una milésima de segundo en saber con quien había tropezado. Su olor le hizo estremecerse, y al volver a girar la cabeza hacia delante allí la encontró. A escasos centímetros de él, a una distancia que no existía nadie más, y en la que Harry no supo si estuvo dos segundos o cinco días, allí estaba Ginny.

Fue ella la que rompió el contacto para salir en silencio rápidamente de la cocina. Hermione y Ron se habían callado al presenciar la escena, su amiga, la cual ahora le interrogaba con la mirada, y salió de la cocina tras Ginny. Ron se encogió de hombros y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo. Harry no se inmutó, y comenzó a sacar platos de la alacena. A los pocos minutos volvió Hermione acompañada de la señora Weasley y miró a Harry antes lanzar un suspiro.

Harry a penas cenó aquella noche. Aún podía olerla aunque no bajó a cenar. Cuando recogieron la mesa, sólo quedaron los tres en la cocina.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Ron, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza en un intento de que Harry no escuchase la pregunta de su amigo.

- Hermione no hace falta que hagas eso. Se que no ha cenado por mi culpa. – dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Ron negó con la cabeza a Hermione y los dejó solos en la cocina. La joven se acercó a su amigo y le abrazó. Al separarse le dijo:

- Harry no te puedes martirizar más por lo que hiciste. Ella lo entiende, aunque cada día que pase le cueste más trabajo hacerse a la idea de que lo haces por su bien. – Sonrió – Supongo que tiene que ser duro tener a la persona que quieres tan cerca y no poder demostrárselo siempre que quieras.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y dijo:

- ¿Supones?

La expresión de Hermione cambió por completo, se ruborizó y se giró intentando darle la espalda a su amigo.

- Si – dijo – supongo.

Harry no entendía porque sus amigos eran capaces de dejarse cegar por el orgullo y el rechazo a no ser el primero en dar el primer paso, aunque en su opinión habían dado tantos pasos mutuamente que había comenzado a pensar que quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con Ron, que estaba en una postura muy sospechosa demasiado cerca de la puerta, como si estuviera espiándolos. No, no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras volvió a escuchar a Hermione gritando a Ron. _¿Por qué no estás arriba en lugar de espiarnos? _y a Ron protestar _¿Por qué siempre tenéis que hablar de cosas importantes a mis espaldas? _Subió los escalones de dos en dos antes de ser participe de una de las muchas discusiones violentas que siempre le dejaban en medio de dos personas que utilizarían el _petrificus totallus _contra la otra si no se quisieran tanto.

Al llegar a la planta de arriba, encaminó el pasillo y al pasar delante de la habitación de Ginny y Hermione se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la misma no estaba cerrada completamente, sólo encajada. La abrió un poco más y en la oscuridad de la habitación descubrió sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con la mirada perdida, e iluminada tan sólo con la luz de la luna, a la chica que le había hecho conocer que era la verdadera felicidad, el verdadero sentimiento de protección de querer dar la vida por alguien por encima de todo, la chica que le había hecho conocer tantas cosas que no podía imaginar una vida sin ella.

- Sé que eres tú, Harry. – dijo Ginny sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

Había entrado en aquella oscura habitación sin saber realmente cual era su intención. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el mismo que se había enfrentado contra Voldemort con anterioridad en cuatro ocasiones, estaba aterrado. Él también tenía miedo. Quería irse a la cama, dormir, que al despertar Ginny estuviera abrazada a él y que la guerra hubiera acabado. Quería poder tener una adolescencia normal, y que no estuviera marcada por el futuro del mundo mágico.

Avanzó unos metros en dirección a la ventana y Ginny le miró a los ojos. La misma mirada que había visto en ella durante el funeral de Dumbledore, una mirada que le había descubierto que Ginny había dejado de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo. No quería mirarla a los ojos. Miró a la alfombra, a las paredes y a la nada, pero algo dentro de él le impulsaba a mirarla. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Ella se levantó y se puso delante de él, a la misma distancia a la que habían estado un rato antes.

- En Hogwarts me dijiste que no podíamos seguir viéndonos porque Voldemort podía utilizarme para llegar hasta a ti. Yo lo acepté, porque siempre he sabido que si al final llegábamos a estar juntos, acabaríamos así. Lo acepté, y he intentado vivir con ello. – Hizo una pausa y miró al suelo para tomar aliento. Volvió a mirarle. – Pero no puedo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados pensando que no estamos juntos cuando no sabemos el tiempo que nos queda. No puedo aceptar que estés aquí conmigo y no esté en tus brazos. No puedo y no quiero.

- Ginny... Yo...- la interrumpió Harry.

- Harry sabes que te quiero. Te quiero como nunca jamás he querido a nadie, estoy enamorada de ti y eso no va a cambiar por muchas guerras que tengamos que vivir. Juntos. Porque esta guerra la vamos a luchar así. No voy a dejarte solo, y no me puedes dejar sola. Ahora no, en los momentos difíciles como este es en los que se demuestra el verdadero amor. – Los ojos comenzaron a llenárseles de unas lágrimas silenciosas, unas lágrimas que no la derrumbaron, que no impidieron que su mirada le atravesase el alma.

No pudo aguantar más. Alzó los brazos y la trajo para sí. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, cerraron los ojos y mientras se abrazaban, él le acarició el pelo como lo había hecho unas semanas antes. Las lágrimas de Ginny cayeron por sus mejillas silenciosamente, y acabaron en sus labios, los cuales ahora dibujaban una sonrisa que mostraban simplemente paz y tranquilidad. Se quedaron en esa postura unos minutos y al separarse, se fundieron en un beso que los hizo respirar de verdad por primera vez en días.

Fue un beso dulce, suave, corto, lo saborearon como si fuera al mismo tiempo el primero y el último. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos y se encontraron el uno al otro en un momento en el que sentían que nada más existía, que no había peligro, que sólo eran ellos dos, Ginny y Harry, Harry y Ginny, volvieron a besarse. Esta vez la intensidad del beso fue creciendo y en tan sólo unos minutos se tropezaron con la cama y cayeron en ella. Harry fue acariciándole la piel del estomago en círculos, notando como la piel de ella se erizaba bajo sus dedos. Ginny metió las manos por su camiseta y le acerco presionando su espalda contra ella. Se separaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos y Harry recordó aquel consejo que una vez le dio Hagrid, _lo que tenga que llegar llegaría y ya habría tiempo de plantarle cara,_ y aunque esta vez tenía que estar preparado en cualquier momento, esa noche sólo iba a ser de ellos dos.


	2. Por Fin juntos

**Capitulo 2: Por fin juntos.**

Llevaba horas allí tumbado. No podía dormir. No, teniéndola a su lado. Ella dormía abrazada a él y no dejaba de observarla. Deseaba que el mundo mágico se contagiara algún día de la paz que se respiraba en aquella habitación. Tras darle un beso en la frente, se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarla y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras buscaba su ropa por el suelo. Cuando terminó de vestirse, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fue hacia la habitación de Ron, y al llegar, se extrañó de que, siendo tan tarde, no estuviera ya acostado. Decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, pero toda la casa estaba a oscuras, así que sacó su varita y dijo:

- _Lumus! -._

Fue iluminando el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, bajó la varita para ver los desiguales escalones de la casa, y cuando terminó de bajar y llegó al salón, dirigió la varita hacia donde estaba la cocina. El salón estaba vacío y sólo estaba parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la gran ventana. Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaba la madera crujir bajo los pies de Harry al caminar. Abrió la puerta de la cocina, y dijo mientras encendía la luz:

- _Nox! -._

Cogió un vaso del armario al mismo tiempo que miraba a través de la ventana el jardín de la entrada, que estaba casi preparado para ser la recepción de una boda que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Al llenar el vaso de leche, estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer, ya que en la fría y solitaria calle, pudo ver dos sombras dirigiéndose hacia la casa, sin poder distinguir quienes eran. Escuchaba pasos, pero no quería ser descubierto; sigilosamente, volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener en ese momento la capa de invisibilidad para no ser descubierto.

Eran tiempos de guerra, tiempos de pensar rápido, y Harry podía cometer ningún error pecando de impulsivo porque la vida de una familia estaba en juego. ¿Serían Mortífagos enviados en plena noche? ¿Tan rápido se había enterado Voldemort de su paradero? No llevaba ni una semana allí y sentía que la primera lucha se acercaba. El silencio que se apoderaba en ese momento de la habitación hacía que cualquier movimiento en la entrada fuera audible. Los pasos habían cesado. ¿Habría sido solo una inspección para conocer el terreno? Salió haciendo el mínimo ruido posible de la cocina. Desde el salón, el ventanal permitía ver con más facilidad la entrada. Se asomó por la ventana de forma que no podía ser visto desde esa perspectiva, pero teniendo todo el plano necesario para ver quienes eran, pero en ese momento, sintió como le tocaban el hombro.

El corazón se le aceleró hasta límites imposibles de describir. Nunca se había asustado tanto, giró la cabeza y no podía creer lo que veía. Era Ginny. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y al abrirlos, vio como Ginny entreabría la boca preparándose para decir algo. Harry fue más rápido y le tapó con una mano la boca mientras que el dedo índice de la otra se lo llevaba a la suya en señal de que permaneciera en silencio. Ginny asintió y encogió los hombros, algo que Harry entendió que quería decir qué estaba haciendo. Sin decir una sola palabra, le hizo señas para que se agachase sin hacer ruido.

- Hay alguien ahí fuera.- susurró Harry en el oído de la joven.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me he despertado y no estabas, tenía miedo de que estuvieras haciendo alguna aventura de las tuyas a media noche, y no me equivocaba tanto. – respondió silenciosamente, haciendo que Harry tuviera que, prácticamente, leerle los labios sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Creo que son dos. ¿Ves? A esto me refería cuando te decía que no podíamos estar juntos ahora. Sin son dos mortígafos no puedo concentrarme para luchar si estás aquí. – contestó elevando sin querer un poco el volumen inexistente de su voz.

- Harry, me parece todo un detalle, pero no hace falta que te recuerde que no tienes que protegerme a todas horas y a todo momento, ¿verdad?- dijo ella en el mismo tono que antes, aunque ahora se notaba un poco de ironía en él.

Justo en ese momento vieron como abrían la puerta de la casa y dos figuras de espaldas entraban en el oscuro salón. Una era bastante más alta que la otra, y más corpulenta. Harry le dio instrucciones gestuales a Ginny para que se escondiese detrás de uno de los sillones, mientras que él se escondía detrás del otro. Apoyaron sus espaldas en el respaldo de cada sillón, a la espera de poder sorprender a quienes habían entrado en la casa. Harry le dijo a Ginny con señas que no se moviera, y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se puso en pié de un salto y gritó:

_- ¡Expell...!_-.

Había intentado desarmar a los dos misteriosos visitantes, pero antes de terminar de pronunciar el conjuro en voz alta, se dio cuenta que los visitantes no sólo eran Ron y Hermione, sino que lejos de ser una amenaza, se estaban besando. Ella estaba de puntillas, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Ron por su parte la abrazaba a la altura de la cintura. Parecía que no le habían oído. Harry se volvió a esconder detrás del sillón con la esperanza de no haber sido visto, pero no pudo aguantar ni una milésima de segundo, que soltó una sonora carcajada. Esta vez fue Ginny la que tuvo que taparle la boca con la mano, diciendo:

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres despertar a toda la familia?

Harry continuó riendo, esta vez en silencio, pero casi revolcándose por el suelo. No sabía muy bien de que se reía realmente, sólo sabía que la escena había tenido un final muy inesperado para él. Le hizo señas a Ginny para que mirase por encima del sillón. Lo hizo, pero su reacción fue mucho menos exagerada, ya que se limitó a sonreír. Cogió de la mano a Harry, se levantaron, y ella se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus amigos. Volvió a toser con más intensidad al ver que el primer intento había fracasado. Parecían estar en un mundo a parte.

Ron y Hermione rompieron el beso (aunque continuaron abrazados) y miraron en la dirección en la que Harry y Ginny estaba con una expresión que mostraba que no habían sido participes de nada de lo que habían pasado a su alrededor. Aún en la misma postura, y a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Harry y Ginny notaron como sus amigos se ruborizaban. Se separaron de un salto, y se quedaron mirando la alfombra como si nunca hubieran visto que estaba allí. Ron fue el primero en hablar.

- Esto... Eh... Harry... – se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Ron parecía más nervioso que el día que le pidió a Fleur que fuera con él al baile. – Esto... Podemos explicarlo.

Harry estalló con gusto en una sonora carcajada otra vez. Ginny no hizo el más mínimo intento de contenerle.

- ¿Explicarme el qué? ¿Que estabas intentando meter un bezoar en la garganta de Hermione con tu propia lengua?- Sus amigos se ruborizaban más incluso a cada segundo que pasaba.- Ey.. –intentó que ambos le mirasen, cosa que parecía fácil pero en ese momento era una misión imposible- Me alegro por vosotros. Sólo me río por lo que habéis tardado. Ginny y yo pensábamos que con lo orgullosos que sois nunca daríais el gran paso.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a sus amigos y a Ginny, la cual se la devolvió asintiendo con la cabeza, para confirmar que apoyaba lo que acababa de decir. Ron y Hermione se miraron, sonrieron y pareció que sus pieles volvían a tener un color normal, sólo les quedaba un ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas. Volvieron a acercarse, esta vez él pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de ella mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza ligeramente en el pecho de él, y le agarraba por la cintura.

-Gracias... –dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Ron volvió a mirar a Harry, pero esta vez palideció.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando a Harry y a Ginny.

-¿Qué es el qué? –respondió Harry.

-Eso –volvió a señalar a Harry y a Ginny, esta vez a la altura de sus manos.

-Ah esto... –comenzó a decir Harry.

- Esto es un ejemplo de cómo el amor es más fuerte en los tiempos más difíciles. – dijo Ginny. – No puedes decir que no lo entiendes. – añadió señalando a su hermano y a Hermione.

Ron no contestó. Las dos parejas empezaron a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a los dormitorios, y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y Ginny; ésta y Harry entraron por inercia. Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada, Harry dijo irónicamente desde la puerta:

- Me vas a decir ahora que prefieres que yo vaya a dormir contigo.

Ron se veía en ese momento ante un claro conflicto de intereses. Pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

- Potter, _duermes_ en ésta habitación. Sólo eso.

Ni Harry ni Ginny contestaron, se limitaron a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y cuando ya estaban sólos, Ginny dijo:

-Mañana esos dos van a ser los protagonistas del desayuno. Verás cuando Fleur se entere dos días antes de su boda. Se va a sentir eclipsada.

Harry rió con ganas, y al parar, cogió a Ginny por la cintura y la besó. Había sido una gran noche. Ginny y él volvían a estar juntos, y sus mejores amigos, por fin, estaban juntos. Era tanta la felicidad que sentía en ese momento que deseó que los pocos días que quedaban antes de marchar, fueran exactamente iguales.


	3. El primer paso

Bueno, siento haberme retrasado un poco con la publicación de este capítulo, pero como podéis ver, se ha alargado demasiado. Espero que os guste. Narra la historia del día en el que Ron y Hermione comienzan a salir, ahora, desde el punto de vista de ambos. Aunque este capítulo no sea necesariamente T, va a haber cuarta parte, y entonces el rating si será el correcto.

_Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me animaron a continuar escribiendo y me dejaron unos reviews tan fantásticos. A todos aquellos que me lean, gracias por hacerlo._

**Capitulo 2+1. El primer paso.**

Llevaba una semana en La Madriguera. Hermione Granger, prefecta, sabelotodo y futura delegada, llevaba una semana siendo incapaz de concentrarse leyendo, o haciendo unas redacciones que no sabía si llegaría a entregar. Por su culpa. Por la culpa de aquel chico de diecisiete años pelirrojo que había conseguido ser a la vez un niño y un hombre a la vez. La ponía nerviosa, se enfadaban, discutían, pero algo dentro de sí misma la impulsaba a provocar una pelea, algo que no podía controlar y que casi veía en Ronald Weasley una droga a la que era adicta.

Estaba sentada frente a él en el salón de la casa, intentando observarle sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Cada vez era más irrefrenable el impulso que le llevaba a imaginar a que sabrían los labios de su mejor amigo. _Estamos en guerra, controla tus hormonas niña estúpida_, pensó Hermione.

Sin embargo, Ron pensaba que la estaba perdiendo. El último año había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Estuvieron a punto de tener una verdadera cita, él y ella, Hermione y Ron. Pero los celos lo habían echado todo a perder. Desde el cuarto año había estado celoso de Víctor Krum, y enterarse, dos años más tarde que ella se había besado con él había sido una jarra de agua fría con hielo que le había caído encima. Siempre había creído saberlo todo sobre ella, y justo no sabía lo que más le podía doler. Después llegó Lavender, y con ella, tres meses sin hablar con Hermione. La había echado de menos muchísimo, más que nunca. Nunca se lo había planteado, pero que accidentalmente le envenenaran, había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en el último año, porque ella había vuelto a hablarle.

Dos horas con la misma revista entre sus manos, la revista oficial de los Chudley Cannons y no había conseguido leer ni un solo articulo. Quería sentarse a su lado. Y lo que más le quitaba el sueño, en una semana Krum haría acto de presencia, y le eclipsaría. _No se que esperabas, tan sólo por carta, sabe más de Hermione que tu en estos últimos años, _pensó Ron. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, pero dudaba si iba a tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo. _Bueno... ¿Por algo estarás en Gryffindor no?_ se preguntó. Y para colmo, Harry parecía que se había quedado mudo, sabía que sus pensamientos no estaban con ellos precisamente, pero quería que volviera el verdadero Harry.

Hermione se levantó y los miró a la vez que suspiraba profundamente. Se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de llegar al rellano, Ron le preguntó:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A por un pergamino y una pluma, voy a escribir una carta.-dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.

- ¿Para Vicky, verdad?- respondió, quería retenerla, que se diese cuenta que él estaba allí con ella, y que olvidase a Krum para siempre.

- Pues sí- y sin decir nada más subió por las escaleras. Necesitaba salir de aquel salón, no podía aguantar tenerle tan cerca y no hacer ni decir nada. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en algo que la distrajese.

No tardó ni dos minutos en bajar y empezar a escribir la carta sentada en un sillón. Ron la miraba al mismo tiempo que intentaba buscar algo que echarle en cara sobre Krum. _Son más que amigos, seguro, no puede estar todo el día pensando en él si no lo fuera_ pensó.

- Va a venir a la boda, ¿de verdad que es necesario que le escribas?- preguntó Ron intentando parecer indiferente. No lo había conseguido.

- Precisamente por eso. Quiero que me confirme la hora a la que llega y si ha encontrado un sitio para alojarse.- contestó. _Ya lo has conseguido_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Chascó la lengua en señal de frustración deseada.- Además, por tricentésima vez: no es asunto tuyo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Sólo se escuchaba la pluma de Hermione escribir en el pergamino. La señora Weasley atravesó el salón para entrar en la cocina, pero se detuvo un momento para mirar a su hijo y a sus amigos.

-Ronald, deberías estar recogiendo tu habitación. Es posible que haya dos boggarts debajo de las montañas de ropa y trastos que hay en el suelo, y no lo sepamos.- Hermione levantó la cabeza sobresaltada por la orden de la madre de Ron. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Oh Señora Weasley, quería preguntarle, ¿es posible que Víctor Krum se siente en la misma mesa que nosotros en la boda?- dijo Hermione. Ron había obedecido a su madre y se había levantado para subir a su habitación, pero se paró en seco al oír la pregunta de su amiga. Dirigió su mirada a su madre, y cuando abrió la boca para contestar, él se adelanto y dijo:

- Hermione nuestra mesa está llena, se deberá sentar con los compañeros del Ministerio de mi padre.-

Su madre se giró para mirarle, confusa. Ron deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no contestase. Ella los miró a él y a Hermione dos veces, y sonrió para sí misma.

- No te preocupes cariño- dijo mirando a Hermione.- Le podremos hacer un hueco con vosotros.

Ron se encendió tanto que pensó que los ojos se les saldrían de las órbitas. Retrocedió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Ya no estaba de humor para ordenar nada. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se dedicó a mirar a Hermione con el ceño fruncido sin intentar disimular.

Ya está. Ya le había provocado. No le gustaba tener esos impulsos para ponerle a prueba. Ella no era así, pero su orgullo era mayor. No iba a ser ella la que diese el primer paso esta vez. Ya lo hizo invitándole al baile de Slughorn y el terminó saliendo con Lavender. Esta vez no se iba a quitar la coraza tan fácilmente.

- No me voy a sentar en la misma mesa que Krum.-dijo Ron en un tono desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo de la respuesta de Hermione. Ella levantó la cabeza de nuevo y le miró levantando una ceja.

- No creo que quieras estropearle la boda a Bill haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena como ese.- dijo tranquilamente.- Sino, ¿dónde te vas a poner?

- Pues en las mesas de la familia de Fleur seguro que hay un hueco.- respondió rápidamente.- Allí no tendré que aguantar batallitas _búlgarras_.- dijo imitando en la última palabra el acento del búlgaro.

Hermione sabía que en momento como ese, Ron no hacía un intento por ocultar los celos que le provocaba la relación de Víctor con ella. Pero esa actitud la estaba empezando a cansar, era infantil, y no llevaba a ningún sitio.

- Sabes perfectamente que es una tradición que la familia del novio esté con la familia del novio, y la familia de la novia igual.-le miró con una indiferencia fingida.- Quieras o no, tu sitio ya está decidido.

Volvió a quedarse callado. Llevaba un buen rato sin disfrutar de la situación lo más mínimo y quería que ella sintiese el mismo dolor que él, y no la indiferencia que estaba mostrando.

- Vale.- dijo finalmente.- Pero recuérdale a _Vicky_ que en esta casa no vais a poder besuquearos, así que mejor que se busque un hotel.- Al decir estas palabras se había dado cuenta de que se había pasado. Hermione le sorprendida y al mismo tiempo dolida.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó deseando haber escuchado mal lo que Ron la había dicho.

- Nada.- desvió la mirada para no coincidir con la de ella. En estos momentos le faltaba el valor, que después en situaciones como la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore le sobraba. _Cobarde, le dices eso y miras hacia otro lado _se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando Hermione fue a contestar, la Señora Weasley salió de la cocina, informando que la cena estaba lista, y que fueran poniendo la mesa. Hermione dejó a un lado el pergamino con la pluma y la tinta, avisó a Harry de que era la hora de la cena, y los tres se dirigieron a la cocina. Al entrar, Hermione y Ron vivieron una situación muy incomoda, ya que Harry tropezó sin querer con Ginny, y eso supuso el primer contacto físico desde que habían roto. Hermione conocía muy bien a Harry, sabia que no lo estaba pasando nada bien desde el funeral de Dumbledore, y esperó que ese fuese un buen momento para que el muchacho se aclarase, porque el evitar a Ginny no era una solución. La pelirroja salió de la cocina, y Hermione fue tras ella.

- Ginny espera.- dijo Hermione al ver que la chica salía corriendo hacia las escaleras. Se paró para mirarla y continuo.- No te vayas, así no se arregla nada.

- No puedo Hermione, lo siento. Tú podrías entenderme.- le contestó, y sin decir nada más, siguió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Hermione se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos y volvió a mirar a la cocina. Estaba preocupada por Harry y por Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Ron le había dicho hace un momento. Cuando la Serra Weasley pasó por su lado, la siguió para volver a la cocina. Al entrar, observó que Harry estaba cabizbajo y suspiró intentando eliminar la tensión acumulada en los últimos minutos. Ron no sabía muy bien que pasaba, tenía miedo de la posible reacción de Hermione a cerca de lo que había dicho en la sala de estar y de lo que podía provocar seguir la discusión donde la habían interrumpido. Cenaron casi en silencio. Harry a penas lo hizo, y al quedarse los tres en la cocina solo cuando la cena terminó, Hermione quería hablar con él, pero Ron se adelantó.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó Ron, el cual había echado en falta a su hermana en la cena. Hermione negó con la cabeza inmediatamente mientras se escondía detrás de Harry intentando disimular. Harry sintió a su amiga y giró la cabeza hacia ella mientras decía:

- Hermione no hace falta que hagas eso. Se que no ha cenado por mi culpa.-

Hermione fue consciente de que si Ron había metido la pata, ella no se había quedado atrás. Pero le entristecía ver a Harry así por Ginny. Ron tampoco ayudaba mucho, en lugar de echarle un cable, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a salir de la cocina. Ella tenía un don para dar consejos, pero sintió que en ese momento Harry solo necesitaba saber que ella estaba allí para ayudarle. Se acercó a el y le abrazó.

- Harry no te puedes martirizar más por lo que hiciste. Ella lo entiende, aunque cada día que pase le cueste más trabajo hacerse a la idea de que lo haces por su bien. – dijo Hermione cuando se separaron, y para transmitirle seguridad, sonrió – Supongo que tiene que ser duro tener a la persona que quieres tan cerca y no poder demostrárselo siempre que quieras.

Desvió su mirada para no tenerlo que mirar a los ojos. Sin quererlo, se había auto reflejado en el consejo que le había dado a su amigo. Ella tenía a Ron más cerca que Harry a Ginny, y al mismo tiempo se negaba a mostrar lo que sentía por él si ella era la que tenía que dar el primer paso. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa algo forzada, pero la primera sonrisa en varios días.

- ¿Supones?

Que Harry fuera, junto con Ron, sus dos mejores amigos, era algo que en situaciones como esta, se notaba. Sabía perfectamente que el se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ron... Volvió a esquivar la mirada de su amigo girandose completamente, y ruborizada, de espaldas a su amigo, dijo:

- Si, supongo.

Al haber terminado ya de recoger la mesa, fueron a salir de la cocina, pero al intentar hacerlo, Hermione no pudo abrir la puerta completamente, ya que esta tropezó con algo que estaba al otro lado. Al abrirla en un segundo intento, descubrieron que ese algo, era Ron. Harry sintió que otra discusión iba a tener lugar, por lo que salió a paso ligero hacia las escaleras.

Para Hermione, en cambio, había llegado el momento de poner en orden algunos asuntos.

- Ronald, ¿se puede saber por qué no estás arriba en lugar de espiarnos?- preguntó enfadada. Si había algo que la sacaba de quicio, era que Ron la espiara cuando hablaba con Harry, eso, en su opinión, si que eran unos celos infundados.

- ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que hablar de cosas importantes a mis espaldas?- protestó Ron.- No lo entiendo, ¿qué pasa? ¿El tonto de Ron solo sabe asentir con la cabeza?

- Esto es absurdo Ron. ¡Estábamos hablando de Ginny!- sabia, que en cierta parte, había mentido, pero no tenía porqué revelarle esa parte de la conversación.- ¡¿Por qué me dijiste antes de cenar que aquí no iba a besuquearme con Krum?! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que somos SOLO AMIGOS?!

Hermione había explotado.

- No fue de eso de lo que me enteré este año.- contestó Ron con sarcasmo.

Hermione fue esta vez la que no respondió.

-Me voy a dar un paseo.- Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione.- Es de noche, no puedes salir así como así para pasear tu sólo. Es muy peligroso.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, dijo:

- Voy contigo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Hermione había pasado por delante suya, y había salido de la casa. No sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar, Ron la siguió.

Estuvieron paseando por la calle un buen rato, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la mirada. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Acababan de discutir, y ahora estaban allí, solos, en silencio, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella estaba cansada de tener que aguantar los celos de Ron por Krum cuando le mencionaba, él estaba harto de oírla mencionar a Krum, y desesperado por pensar que no podría competir con él. Esto extraoficialmente, oficialmente en cambio, eran simplemente dos amigos que en el fondo, no se caían bien.

Pero aquella había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

-Ron...

-Hermione...-dijeron al unísono. Se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, notaron como se ruborizaban y volvieron a mirar al suelo. Ambos habían querido hablar en ese preciso momento.

-Ron...- dijo otra vez Hermione.- ¿Es necesario que digas esas cosas sobre Krum y yo?- preguntó tímidamente. Era como si hubiera olvidado su enfado en la Madriguera, y allí pudiera pensar en voz alta.

Ron no sabía que responder. No era la primera ni la última vez que ella le dejaba sin palabras. Pero esta vez iba a ser sincero.

- Hermione...- comenzó a decir- Es que... verás... yo...

Ella se paró en seco y le miró a los ojos, esperando que el le devolviese el gesto.

-¿Si?- preguntó.

-Pienso... No. Sé... Que... Krum no te conviene.-dijo Ron finalmente.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó.

-Es mayor... Juega al Quidditch profesional... No podéis estar juntos como... Es mucha la distancia entre ambos.

Hermione sintió un vacío en su estómago, quería llorar, darle una bofetada y salir corriendo. Pero no pudo moverse, sólo pudo intentar mirarle a los ojos una vez más. Agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa cuando sintió que una mano grande, cálida y fuerte, tomaba la suya. Volvió a mirarle, y se sorprendió al ver cómo se acercaba decididamente a ella. Temblaba. Le daba vértigo tenerle a una distancia que se iba acortando a medida que pasaban los segundos. Cuando sus narices casi se rozaban, instintivamente, Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Pasó menos de un segundo, y ella se lo devolvió.

Nunca habían pensado que de verdad existieran besos así.

Fue un beso calido, lento, ni muy corto ni muy largo. Se recreaban en cada movimiento como un pintor en cada pincelada de un cuadro. Sentían una complicidad entre sí como nunca hubieran imaginado. Fue un beso profundo, auténtico, tras el cual, poco más podrían decir. Ella le cogía a él del cuello. Él, la cogía a ella de la cintura. Pero no necesitaban más, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas y aquella era la que le daba significado a todo. Demasiado tiempo esperándolo, y la ansiedad en ese momento se mezclaba con el deseo de que no terminase.

Cuando se separaron, durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos, tenían la sensación de que si los abrían, despertarían de un sueño. Pero al hacerlo, se encontraron el uno con el otro, y se miraron como siempre habían deseado. Hermione estaba petrificada, no sabía que decir, que hacer. Ron sentía vértigo, temía meter la pata como tantas veces había hecho antes. Pero aquella situación, no se podía comparar con ninguna otra que hubieran vivido antes.

- Ha sido...-

-Increíble.-dijo Ron interrumpiéndola.

En ese momento, los resquicios de inseguridad que aún tenía Hermione se esfumaron. Ron había sido valiente, estaba seguro; no se había arrepentido. Sonrió y volvió a besarla. Estaban emocionados y confiados, y al mismo tiempo, nerviosos y expectantes.

Estuvieron un buen rato así. Esta vez no dijeron nada al volver a separarse para recuperar aliento. Hermione no soltó a Ron y él la abrazó, rodeándola con sus brazos e impregnándose de su aroma, un aroma que le resultaba especialmente familiar.

-Lo siento.- le susurró al oído Ron.

Hermione se separó de él en ese momento, y dijo

-¿Qué?

- Lo siento mucho. Todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Me he comportado como un niño de cinco años. Me sentía impotente, frustrado. Sentía que te perdía, pero cuando más cerca estuve de ti... supe que Krum siempre estaría por delante de mí. No podía competir con él en ningún sentido.- explicó rápidamente, como si no las ideas se le acumulasen en la mente y no fuera a tener tiempo a decir todo lo que sentía.- Lo de Lavender... no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso. Perdonare.-justo en ese momento Hermione le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- No tengo por qué perdonarte nada. Yo tampoco he sido una santa. Lo que importa ahora no es el pasado.- hizo una pausa para coger aire y continuó- Yo también lo siento mucho. Creo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo... y ahora que estamos en guerra...

Ron la miro confundido. Apartó la mano de Hermione de su boca y dijo:

- Precisamente ahora. No me pidas que ahora actúe como si no hubiera pasado nada. Si hay algo por lo que quiero luchar en esta guerra es por tener un futuro en el que poder vivir... y estar... contigo.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más todas las emociones que en ese momento acumulaba dentro de sí misma, y rompió a llorar. Esta vez, Ron estaba asustado. Nunca había sabido qué hacer cuando Hermione lloraba sin motivo aparente. Ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué lloras ahora?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Por todo. Lloro de felicidad.

Ron sonrió y la besó en la frente. Estar así con Hermione le hacía tan feliz, que se maldecía a si mismo por no haber tenido el valor de besarla antes. Por haber perdido tantísimo tiempo que temía no poder recuperar.

-¡RON!- gritó de repente Hermione, sobresaltándole de tal manera que casi se cae de lo rápido que se separo de ella.- ¡SI TU MADRE SE HA DADO CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTABAMOS, ESTARÁ PREOCUPADA!

Ron suspiró, su madre estaría preocupada, y cuando los viera aparecer se pondría hecha una furia, pero Hermione le había pegado tal susto que aquello no le perturbó lo más mínimo.

-Venga, volvamos a casa.- dijo tranquilamente mientras la cogía de la mano y comenzaban a hacer el camino de vuelta.

Caminaron en silencio, de la mano, mirándose pero sin coincidir. Ron le acariciaba la mano a Hermione con el pulgar de una forma que a ella le hacían sentir miles de mariposas en su estómago. Al llegar al rellano de la puerta de entrada a la casa, se quedaron quietos, Ron miró a Hermione, ella hizo lo mismo, y él dijo:

- Bueno, entremos. La luz de la cocina está encendida. Espero que no esté toda la casa despierta

-Esto... ehm... Ron.- dijo Hermione un segundo antes de que Ron abriese la puerta, de la cual ya tenía el pomo agarrado con la mano.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?

- Con... ¿esto?- preguntó Ron señalándose a si mismo y a Hermione. Ella asintió.- Pues... mañana se lo contaremos a Harry cuando se despierte... y...

-¿Qué le vamos a contar?- preguntó.

-Que... estamos... ya sabes... ¿saliendo?- dijo Ron dubitativo. Hermione asintió por segunda vez, esta vez sonriendo abiertamente. Ron no pudo resistir el impulso y la volvió a besar. Abrió la puerta, y entraron en la casa. Vieron el salón a oscuras, eso indicaba que sólo se habían dejado la luz de la cocina encendida, por lo que no habría gritos ni _donde os habéis metido_ mezclados con llantos de su madre. En la oscuridad del salón, ambos entendieron lo mismo sin necesidad de decir nada, intuyeron que estaban sonriendo –la escasa luz de luna que entraba por el ventanal no les daba pié a ver mucho- y volvieron a besarse. Pero esta vez, algo los interrumpió. Oyeron una tos muy familiar, y giraron la cabeza instintivamente, pero sin soltarse.

Eran Harry y Ginny. Estaban allí, en medio del salón, detrás de unas butacas, mirándolos muy sonrientes.

Se separaron de un salto, y mientras a Ron le hubiera encantado salir escaleras arriba, a Hermione le habría encantado tener su copia de _Historia de Hogwarts _para esconderse detrás de ella. Se sintió aliviada al oír la voz de Ron.

- Esto... Eh... Harry... – dijo Ron nervioso. Entre sus planes a corto plazo se incluía el decirle a su mejor amigo que él y Hermione estaban saliendo, pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza al haber sido pillado _in fraganti_. – Esto... Podemos explicarlo.

_Muy bien Ron, perfecto_, pensó Hermione.

"¡Ya podrías haber hablado tu!" se reprochó ella misma.

- ¿Explicarme el qué? ¿Que estabas intentando meter un bezoar en la garganta de Hermione con tu propia lengua?- dijo Ginny en un tono muy alegre. Ron y Hermione se ruborizaban por momentos.

- Ey.. – dijo Harry.- Me alegro por vosotros. Sólo me río por lo que habéis tardado. Ginny y yo pensábamos que con lo orgullosos que sois nunca daríais el gran paso.

Interiormente, Ron y Hermione suspiraron. El rubor de sus mejillas disminuyó, y al ver que Harry y Ginny los miraban sonrientes, se miraron, volvieron a sonreír y se agarraron el uno al otro.

-Gracias... –dijo Hermione sin saber realmente qué decir.

Sonrió a Ron, que la había mirado al hablar, y éste, al volver a dirigir la vista hacia su mejor amigo y su hermana, se sorprendió al ver algo que por la tensión del momento no se había fijado. No podía creerlo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalándolos.

-¿Qué es el qué? –respondió Harry.

-Eso –volvió a señalarlos, esta vez, a sus manos en particular.

-Ah esto... –comenzó a decir Harry.

- Esto es un ejemplo de cómo el amor es más fuerte en los tiempos más difíciles. – dijo Ginny. – No puedes decir que no lo entiendes. – añadió señalándolos a él y a Hermione.

Ninguno dijo nada más, y ambas parejas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Hermione se fijo que, al pasar Ginny por su lado, ésta le guiñó un ojo, gesto al cual Hermione respondió con una sonrisa que al parecer, salvo por breves momentos, esa era incapaz de aguantar.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, Ron y Hermione se pararon y vieron atónitos como Harry y Ginny entraban en ese dormitorio. Justo en el momento en el que Ron iba a _protestar_ –Hermione era ahora su novia, y se moría de ganas de dormir con ella, pero Ginny seguía siendo su hermana-, Harry dijo:

- Me vas a decir ahora que prefieres que yo vaya a dormir contigo.

Ron repasó los pros y los contras de esa situación en unas milésimas de segundos, y al final escogió.

- Potter, _duermes_ en ésta habitación. Sólo eso.- dijo intentando que la frase sonara como una amenaza, sintiéndose extraño a la vez porque era la primera vez que llamaba a Harry por su apellido. Ninguno de los dos contestó y cerraron la puerta tras entrar en la habitación.

Si la noche había ido de sobresaltos, sorpresas y confesiones, aquél momento era el de la incertidumbre. Ni Ron, ni mucho menos Hermione, sabían que hacer. Pero ella, sintiendo una deuda con Ron, fue quien esta vez dio el primer paso. Le cogió de la mano y dijo:

-Anda, vayamos a tu habitación.


End file.
